


New family Member

by xocoKeys



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Friendship, I just want connor to have a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xocoKeys/pseuds/xocoKeys
Summary: After everything happened, Connor doesn't have anything else to do but wait for the new Android laws. With no hobbies and everything clean and fixed on Hank's house, Connor finds something else to take care of.





	New family Member

                  _**A** nother day_, he thought, but at least wasn’t like months ago. He yawned looking at the mirror; should he remove that beard or dye his hair? He passed his hand and smiled to realised he was already too used of this look on him, as well smiling because the post-it’s of perfect typography with positive thoughts on it. "You are great!" Or "Smile today!". Hank chuckled and decided to keep up with his daily routine to then go out of the bathroom and walk directly to the kitchen.

“Lieutenant, good morning.” The young man smiled as he was cooking something in the _super_ clean kitchen. Something else that changed those months. “I think you have time to eat breakfast; I make eggs with bacon, some toast as well, and the coffee is ready.”

The old man just looked at him. It was weird to look at this android, still with his uniform, with a weird blue apron that said ‘ _KITCHEN BOSS_ ’.

“Connor, you don’t have to make breakfast all the days, I already told you.” Hank didn’t mind anyway, he got a cup of coffee to sit. “But thank you.”

“You are welcome, Lieutenant.”

“Connor? You can call me Hank…”

“Sorry, I think I just created what your kind call a habit. But I will have it in mind.”

Hank nodded before taste the good coffee from his mug and begin to eat breakfast. And even if he couldn’t say anything about it, it was much better than weeks ago when he needed to teach Connor the exact quantity of butter or salt, which he licked as always, Hank felt a bit uncomfortable. The android was just standing there at one side of the table holding his own hands and looking around.

“Connor?”

“Yes, Lieu- Hank?”

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing in the moment, do you need anything?”

The old man sighed to negate with the head and then point to the chair in front of him.

“You can sit, rest a bit.”

“But I’m not tired.”

“No, Connor, you are not tired, but for me is weird you just stand there. Make me a favour, and just sit.” He cleaned a bit his mouth as the man did what he asked. “That’s much better. Now you aren’t a servant or anything, Connor, you don’t have to wait until I finish breakfast or give you an order.”

“I know that it is just… I’m not getting totally used to this.” Connor placed his hands on the table. “I was created to keep missions and orders, but now I’m just around like… I don’t know. I can’t wait to be useful again; every day I check the news to see an update about the new Android laws.” He sighed, mostly imitating what he had seen in other humans.

“You are very useful, Connor.” Hanks smiled. “Believe me, this house was trash and Sumo was getting fatter.”

“You too, Lieutenant. I’m glad my diet had work.”

Hank just looked at him, not angry but not so happy. Ok, he was in the correct, but still he loved those hamburgers and beer.

“Yes, me too, thanks to reminding me. Anyway, I do appreciate you help me around and, when they let you have a job, I know there is a place in the police for you.” Connor smiled and nodded because of this. “Meanwhile, you can help me with some stuff. Maybe we could begin to clean the attic so you can have a bedroom.

“Bedroom?” asked Connor a bit curious.

“Yes, you need a place for your stuff and you can’t sleep on the couch all the time.”

“But I don’t sleep.”

This time was Hank who got curious about this.

“I had seen you lying on the couch with the eyes close.”

“That's not sleeping. Well, maybe seems close to that.” Connor explained. “Our biocomponents need some breaks as well, it is like when you leave a computer on all the time. It can overheat. So, we shut down almost everything so it cools down and the thirium can somehow clean itself if there is any dirt. As well, helps our ‘minds’ to clean on information not needed.”

“Wish humans could do that.”

“It is possible, not as erase but help on it. I think the closer idea for this will be visiting a professional who can help with mental problems.” Connor looked like thinking about it a bit. “Lieutenant—”

“Hank.”

“Yes, Hank, had you try to do this? Going with a professional and…”

“They don’t work, boy. In the department they… they made me go with one of those but it wasn’t any help. Then another one who had five different androids doing his job. Can you imagine? Androids dealing with feelings?” he chuckled but realised his words. “I mean, before all this awakening and such. It was truly like talking with a wall.”

Connor nodded then, thinking once again about this. Now that he didn’t have that ‘stupid LED’, as Hank called it, the Lieutenant didn’t know if he was processing the information or just looking around.

“I could help with that.”

“No, you can’t. Before was easier because those androids didn’t need to deal with our feelings and theirs, I think that’s why it was a failure.” He stood up to place the dirty dishes on the sink and keep explaining. “But now you will need to be like a human professional; would need to don’t cross that line, it could mix you all.”

“Because I care about you. Understandable”

Hank looked at him and give a light smile with a nod. It wasn’t that hard to know they both grow more those months and even after all the revolution began and finished.

“Anyway, remember… well, you never forget of course, but buy some coffee and food for Sumo, please.” Hank said as he was walking towards his coat. It wasn’t cold as before but the night wasn’t getting hotter. “If you can’t do it at least tell me with time, ok?”

“Yes, of course.”

“And please, buy yourself another jacket.”

The android looked down to see his clothes. It was different now but still with the jacket of Cyberlife.

“It is comfortable.”

“It makes you look like an android, I mean, like if you still needed to be fucking marked as one,” Hank explained. “Even if your kind is now seeing as close as humans as you are, some people will not think the same and I don't want to deal with unnecessary calls.”

“I see.” Connor agreed. “I will never understand that part of the humans. Why still exist hate towards others that are different? Your history has shown…”

“Look, boy, don’t overthink it, ok? People do it for two reasons; one is being ignorant like I was before to then find out they were wrong.”

“And the other one?” asked Connor.

The old man put the coat on and looked for the keys from the car. He smiled.

“They are stupid assholes,” he said finally to open the door and just look how his dog was still sleeping. "Take care of Connor, Sumo." The man then looked at the android who was now standing up. "And you try to find a hobby. See you later, boy."

Connor said goodbye as always to close the door and, making the same question he did after weeks, thinking about what he could do in this house. It was clean, it had everything fixed and there wasn't much to do.

Since everything happened, Connor was just waiting for the government to tell all androids how to get their real IDs so they could begin to work and have a normal life. There were some few exceptions in big companies that, in one way or another, got them, and there it was as well Markus who tried kept pushing, even if he had one, because some androids were left behind from their past owners; with no place to stay or way to pay for their fixes, they needed a job.

And there it was Connor. He did right, at least that's what Hank and Markus told him, but Cyberlife didn't like what he did, and that didn't help much on his side. If it wasn’t for Hank, Connor would need to live on the streets or in that old building the government gave to Markus to keep the androids somewhere. It wasn't like he didn't like to be with them but somehow felt alienated. He was used to chasing them, to fight against what they meant. When he gave up and become aware he was a deviant, he still had that horrible program on his head to accomplish missions. He fought against it but felt something that couldn't describe being with others of his kind. _Anxiety_ , may call it Hank.

But there was no use in thinking all this, Connor just blink as he saw how Sumo woke up from his sleep and came close looking for a gentle pat.

"I hope you slept good, Sumo" Connor smile removing the apron. "I think it is time for your morning walk."

 

* * *

 

 

Hanks appreciated that at least Connor told him with enough time to go to the store and buy the coffee but didn’t expect to arrive at home and find a bit of a mess. A great one in comparison with the clean house he was used now. Some chairs were on the floor, the coffee table had a broken leg, one of the lamps were on the floor. Hank didn’t wait for so long to take out his gun and looking around for the intruder that could enter his house. Even if the door and the windows were in perfect condition, this didn’t show well.

The Lieutenant walked around slowly, trying to don’t make any noise. He could see his bedroom was closed but heard someone or something scratching it.

“Hank!” Connor put his hands on the air when saw his friend pointing a gun at him at the moment he went out of the bathroom. “Don’t shoot!”

“For fuck sake, Connor.” The old man said as he looked around and put the gun down. “What happened here?! You almost made me shoot you!”

“Sorry, Lieutenant. It wasn’t my fault this time, it was Sumo.” Connor took a breath, again, just some imitation to show relieve, to then open the door of the room. “We arrived just some minutes ago.”

Sumo didn’t wait to move forward his owner to receive some warm pat on his head. Meanwhile, Hank moved to the kitchen and to close the door as he was still showing some anger. And Connor just stood there, with his hands on the back and looking at him.

“Jesus, Connor. What happened? What do you have on your face?”

“Sumo began to run around the house when we arrived, it is just a bruise.”

“That’s odd.” Hank began to fix the chairs, being followed by Connor.

“How was your day, Lieutenant?”

The so abrupt question, out of nowhere, made Hank look with suspicion to Connor who was smiling even still having that ‘damage’ on his skin. God damn, maybe that stupid led would show him if he was hiding something. Can androids lie? he asked himself, knowing that maybe indeed they could.

“Do you want to tell me what exactly happened?” asked once again the owner of the house.

“As I said. Sumo arrived running around and…”

“What was he chasing?”

Connor kept in silence.

That wasn’t exactly what he did. He would answer right away.

“Connor?” asked hank once again looking at him with such a glance that Connor felt uncomfortable.

“I can explain. I was my way back home, after buying some groceries, and Sumo and I saw these kids holding a box in the park. They placed on the ground and they began to kick it and throw rocks at it.” Connor didn’t look so happy about this. “I knew there was something wrong so I came closer.”

The android made a movement with his shoulder like inviting to Hank to follow him. It wasn’t only him but as well the big dog who walked to the bathroom. Connor didn’t wait to open the door and, quickly, hold Sumo to don’t jump or anything.

On the bathtub, inside a small box, were three kittens meowing softly. Connor placed his jacket as a small pillow so they could have some warm bed.

“That’s why you have that bruise?” Hank asked looking more worried for the android than the cats.

“I told the kids to leave them but, you were right, they saw my jacket and throw me some rocks. Sumo helped me so they ran away and I could bring them home.” He looked down a bit ashamed. “They were four.”

Hank sighed going to his knees to see closer those new animals. One of them was hurt while the others looked hungry enough to begin to suck on Connor’s jacket.

“You did your best, Connor.” He said finally passing a finger over the head of a black kitty. “But we can’t keep them.”

“Why not?” he asked. “Sumo doesn’t want to hurt them and they need a house. It wouldn’t be very human to leave them on the streets.”

_Very human_ , thought Hank hearing those words coming from an android. He just smiled and held the box out of the bathtub to stood up and being followed by Connor.

“We will do this; we will take care of them. No, better say, you will take care of them.”

“I can do that.” The young man smiled.

“Fine, this one here needs to go to the vet, those little demons hurt it a lot. You need to go buy some food and we will keep them until they are better. Just that. After, you need to find a home for them.” Hank smiled as he placed the box on the table, but that smile didn’t stay longer. “What about the other one? You said there were four.”

“I buried it on the front yard.

“What?”

“What did you expect me to do? Throw it in the garbage?”

“No, of course not.” Hank sighed and looked at the small animals on the box. “I have an old friend who is a veterinarian. I will call him and maybe, if you go now, you will find his office open. Do you remember that Chinese restaurant some blocks from here? The office is on the other side of the street so will be easy to find.”

“Thanks a lot, Lieu- Hank.” Connor smiled holding the box very carefully. “Are you sure you don’t want to keep one of them?”

“Yes, Connor, I’m sure.”

“Can I keep one of them?”

Hank looked at him to then chuckled. He was acting like a little kid who really wants a pet. The big dog arrived at the living room to lay down once again, maybe tired of his walk. He was very calm with the kitties and Connor really was waiting for the answer.

“If you find a good place for them, let them go. But, if you see it is hard, then yes, you can keep one. But you will take care of that.”

“I take care of Sumo, I don’t see any problem.” Connor nodded. “And, new days kids prefer android pets that never grow up. I think the possibilities of not finding a home, or two…”

“No, Connor, just one. And don’t bring your super intelligence on this.” Hank gave him the keys of the car and smiled. “Go now, I will be waiting as I clean this.”

“Thanks, Lieutenant.” Connor moved quickly to the door. “You should think in a name for the cat.”

“Connor…”

“Yes, yes, see you later, Hank.”

As the Android went out to this new mission, Hank saw down on the sofa waiting for Sumo to come close for some love from his owner. The old man couldn’t imagine how would be now without that sparkle of life on the androids. He wouldn’t be there for sure, neither those kitties. Hank was sure at least that they would show to the humans how to be humans again. And that, for him, was great.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are really appreciated.  
> It is my first DBH fanfic and I just wanted to write something relaxing... and give a new pet to our good android. It may have a second part because I think I know who would like one of those kitties.


End file.
